


We Can Rebuild - Shenko Drabble Collection

by jediserenity82



Series: We Can Rebuild - Amara Shepard & Kaidan Alenko Fics & Drabbles [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:05:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5480969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jediserenity82/pseuds/jediserenity82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of mostly post-war Tumblr drabbles for Kaidan Alenko and Amara Shepard from my fic "Something To Fight For," which will soon get a revision.</p><p>Sporadically updated and in no chronological order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Think You Missed Your Calling

**Author's Note:**

> "I Think You Missed Your Calling" - Tumblr drabble for Hawkeykirsah :)

**"I Think You Missed Your Calling"**

 

* * *

 

 

Amara was thoroughly convinced that Karin Chakwas and James Vega were out to destroy her.

Every muscle in her body screamed in agony as she pushed her way back towards the Alenko household, grumbling angrily as one of the wheels on her chair briefly caught on a crack in the footpath.

The doctor and Vega had pushed her extra hard today, and she still couldn’t get her legs to cooperate with her. Amara was beyond frustrated. Chakwas and James had been working with her on physio for months, and she still could not get enough strength back in her legs to hold her up.

“ _It can be a slow process, Shepard. You just have to be patient,”_ the doctor had encouraged her.

The problem was, this had been going on for weeks, and she’d made little progress. With an aggravated growl, she hit the breaks on her wheelchair and buried her face in her hands. Amara had never felt so… useless. She was a woman of action; being idle was not something she was used to, and definitely not something she enjoyed.

Amara also hated having to depend on other people, outside of the battlefield, anyway. She had been fending for herself since she was sixteen, and had gotten pretty damned good at it. But now, not even being able to go to the bathroom by herself kept her in a perpetually grumpy mood.

The sound of gravel crunching underneath boots caused her to look up, and her breath caught in her throat, the way it always did when she found herself staring into the golden brown eyes of Kaidan Alenko.

"There you are,” he greeted her, a soft smile on his lips. “I was just coming to get you. You should have waited on me.”

She sighed as he closed the distance between them and knelt in front of her. His eyes were gentle and understanding, and she felt some of her frustration dim just a little. “I had to get out of there, Kaidan,” she admitted. “You know I love Karin and James, but I’m just so -”

He gave her a sweet smile and cupped her cheek. “I know. You’ll get there, Shepard,” he promised, leaning forward and placing a soft kiss on her forehead before standing again. “Come on, I know what will make you feel better.”

Before she could inquire, he walked behind her wheelchair and escorted her inside. She could hear his parents in the kitchen preparing dinner, his mother tsking at something Kaidan’s father had done, and she couldn’t help but smile, imaging that would be her and Kaidan in the future. Still together, and happy, and still very much in love like they were.

Kaidan wheeled her into their bedroom, clicking the locks on the chair in place, and made his way in front of her again. Very carefully, he lifted her into his arms and carried her over to the bed. He remained silent as he removed her shoes and socks.

When he reached for the hem of her shirt, she quirked an eyebrow and gave him an amused glance. “Feeling a little confident, are we, Major?”

He snorted, yanking the garment over her head and discarding it on a nearby chair. “Just be quiet and lay down on your stomach, will ya?” he said, exasperated. However, she didn’t miss the way those eyes of his darkened slightly as they took in the newly exposed skin before he turned towards their adjoining bathroom. “I’ll be right back.”

Amused, Amara carefully manoeuvred herself onto her stomach as instructed. She could hear him bustling about in the bathroom and rummaging through the cabinets.

Chuckling, she buried her head in her arms and closed her eyes as she waited, wondering what he was up to.

She was just about to drift off when she finally heard his soft footsteps return, and felt the bed dip just a bit with his added weight.

Amara caught a whiff of something fruity and a little spicy, but when she tried to turn to see what it was, he stopped her with a gentle hand on the back of her back. “No, just relax. Let me take care of you, and just accept it for once.”

Kaidan chuckled as she mumbled something about him being bossy, and he knew her well enough to know she was rolling those pretty green eyes of hers. He effectively cut off her complaining when he brushed her long, red hair off her shoulders. He heard her breath hitch as his calloused fingers lightly grazed her skin.

Turning her head to the side, she smirked up at him. “You are such a tease, Alenko.”

His answering laugh was warm and rich as he leaned over and placed a kiss between her shoulder blades. Kaidan ran his hand down the length of her spine, eyes following its path, before leaving her skin alltogether and reaching for the bottle he’d left beside him. “Just enjoying the view, Shepard.”

Whatever smart remark Amara was about to make died on her lips as his deft fingers began to work their magic, slowly kneading the tight muscles along her shoulders and back as he massaged the warm oil into her skin. The scent of vanilla and cinnamon washed over her and she immediately felt all tension leave her body.

Kaidan smiled triumphantly when he felt her body relax, shifting his body into a more comfortable position as he worked out all of the kinks in her muscles. She had hard knots and a lot of tension in her shoulders and lower back, and he paid special attention to those areas, applying more pressure to work the kinks out completely.

“My god, Kaidan,” she groaned, voice lazy and muffled by the comforter. “I’m so tempted to ask where you learned to do this, but if you tell me an ex lover taught you this, I might get just a little bit jealous.”

He chuckled, smoothing his hands down the length of her arms. “I have my ways,” he answered vaguely, since the truth was much less interesting. Dr. Chakwas had given him instructional vids and extranet links that he’d spent the past week memorizing to help her relax.

Amara scoffed, but didn’t comment as he continued working his hands over her entire body, spending most of the time on her back and legs, not stopping until he’d worked out every knot and kink he could find. She was left feeling boneless, weightless, and better than she had in months.

“You’re too good to me, Kaidan,” she mumbled honestly, her voice laced with sleep.

When he was finished, he trailed his lips up from the base of her spine to the crook of her neck, nuzzling his face into its curve. “How do you feel now?” he asked, his velvety voice sending a shiver through her body.

She hummed in appreciation, rolling over and drawing his face to hers and brushing her lips against his. “I think you missed your calling, Major,” she teased, reaching up to trace her fingers along his cheek. “Thank you.”

Kaidan brushed a lock of hair from her forehead, his eyes warm and affectionate as his gazed locked on hers, seeing the same warmth and affection mirrored back in hers. He gently cupped the back of her neck and drew her to him for another kiss. “Anytime.”

 


	2. This Isn't What It Looks Like

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "This Isn't What It Looks Like" - Tumblr prompt from VorchaGirl :)

**"This Isn't What It Looks Like"**

 

* * *

 

Amara and Kaidan had been sparring in the Normandy’s cargo bay where they had installed a makeshift gym for the past hour when Amara decided she needed a break. One that Kaidan was more than willing to grant her; she had been running on so little sleep since the Reapers had attacked that he couldn’t begrudge her a few moments' respite.  
It was still early into the morning cycle so the cargo was empty, save for the mech-dog, Sophie, who was making her rounds somewhere on the opposite side of the room. This was one of the few times they could get any alone time together on a crowded war ship, and they would take these small moments when they could.

He could feel her eyes on him as he continued running through some of his favorite exercises, the blue haze of his biotics rippling over his skin. He had removed his shirt during their match, and Amara’s eyes greedily took in the smooth expanse of his back as he moved. She felt heat rise to her cheeks when she spotted the still healing nail marks across his shoulders and back.

Clearing her throat, she averted her gaze, and Kaidan smirked at her from over his shoulder. “Admiring your handwork, Mari?”

“Shut up.” She smirked, her blush deepened as she reached for her water bottle and took a long sip to distract herself. “Major.”

He chuckled, turning his attention back to his workout, forcing his eyes from her long legs as they dangled over the edge of the crate as she started to slide off.  
Kaidan spun around when he heard her small yelp of pain, and was by her side a moment later. “Are you okay? What’s wrong?”

Amara winced, reaching down to graze her hand over the inside of her thigh. “Splinter.”  
Helping her back onto the crate, Kaidan moved her legs apart so he could get a closer look. He spotted a small amount of blood and reached out to wipe it away.

“Ow!” Shepard winced, smacking him gently on the back of the head. “Careful.”

“Stop squirming!” Kaidan ordered. “I can’t get it if you don’t hold still.”

“But it hurts!” Amara whined, yelping as Kaidan’s finger squeezed her skin a little too hard. “Ow!”

“Oh, stop whining, Shepard.” He chuckled, amazed that the woman he loved could take a shot on the battlefield and keep moving forward as if nothing happened, but a tiny splinter in her thigh and it was the end of the world.

Kaidan leaned in closer to get a better look, trying to find the elusive piece of wood. “I don’t see it.”

“Trust me, it’s there. I can feel it.”

He sighed as he pulled her closer to him, dipping his head down so he could examine the red flesh. He tentatively ran his fingers off the smooth skin until he found it. He grinned triumphantly up at her after he very carefully pulled it out. It was much bigger than he expected. “Found it.”

“Oh, thank god,” she whimpered.

_“Dios…”_

Their heads whipped around to see James and Cortez standing not far behind them, their faces flushed with embarrassment at catching their commanding officers in such an incriminating position.

Amara’s face turned scarlet as she realized how bad this looked. Kaidan’s head between her thighs, her dressed in nothing but her workout clothes: a sports bra and incredibly short shorts. “I-it’s not what it looks like,” she stammered, mortified.

“Of course it’s not, Lola.” James grinned, the shock on his broad face quickly turning into a look of amusement as he glanced at Kaidan. “The cargo bay? Really, Romeo?”

“Leave them alone, Vega,” Cortez chastised, trying to hide his own grin. “I’m sure this is just a big misunderstanding.”

Kaidan glared at the lieutenant as he straightened, trying to hide his embarrassment, and failing. “She, uh, had a splinter. I was just getting it out.” He held up his hand to show them, but the offending piece of wood was gone. _Son of a…_

James' grin only widened. “A splinter. _Right._ Whatever you say, Major.”

Cortez shook his head as he turned to walk towards his station, leaving James grinning at the two of them, chuckling when Shepard hid her face in her hands.

Kaidan reached up and helped Amara, carefully, off the crate. “Don’t you have work to do, Lieutenant?”

“Aye, aye, sir. ” Vega tossed the two of them a quick salute, though the self-satisfied grin never left his face, and turned to head to his workbench. He glanced at them over his shoulder. “Take her somewhere a little more romantic and private next time, Romeo. The Commander is too classy a lady for the cargo bay.”

“I can’t believe that just happened,” Amara whispered, her face still flushed.

Kaidan chuckled, wrapping an arm around her waist. “Our relationship isn’t exactly a secret, Mari. But at least they didn’t catch us down here yesterday.” He grinned as she playfully smacked his shoulder.

“Keep it up, Alenko, and you’ll be sleeping in the pods from now on.”

He chuckled again, pressing a kiss to her temple. “Yes, ma’am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the lovely Mordinette for beta reading!


	3. Nerves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Nerves" - Headcanon request from VorchaGirl on Tumblr :)

Kaidan’s incredibly nervous, fingers fumbling and palms sweaty as he tries to get his tie just right. He smiles appreciatively when his mother finally takes pity on him, adjusting the tie with tears in her eyes. She tells him how handsome he looks, so much like his father. She cups his face, clean shaven for once, in her hands. “He would have been so proud of you,” she whispers, voice cracking with emotion.

A ping from his omni-tool lets him know it’s time to go, and he takes a shaky breath to calm himself. He turns to leave, taking his mother’s arm and linking it through his. He’s flanked by Joker and James, with Garrus at his six.

They pass by his parents' room, where he knows they have hidden Amara away from his prying eyes. He can hear the females inside giggling happily and he smiles, forcing himself to keep walking, ignoring the knowing smirk James throws his way.

Kaidan’s stomach is in knots as they make their way outside to where the ceremony will take place. It’s a short walk to the orchard, but the warm weather and his nerves have him sweating profusely by the time he arrives at his destination. He gives his mother a quick kiss on the cheek before helping her into her seat at the front.

There are less than thirty people in attendance, but he can feel every eye on him as he takes his place near the minister, his groomsmen at his side. He scans the small crowd, taking in the familiar faces.

The music starts and Kaidan can feel his heart hammering in his chest. Joker gives him a quick pat on the back that does nothing to ease his panic.

He watches as Liara, Tali, and Sam make their way towards them, taking their places on the opposite side. Kaidan swallows hard and his breath hitches.

The moment he sees her, being escorted by Admiral Hackett, and looking stunningly beautiful in her dress, long red hair piled high atop her head, his nerves quickly fade. The faces of their friends and family disappear. There is only her. He holds himself back from rushing to her side, though his feet take an involuntary step forward, but Joker’s hand on his shoulder thankfully stops him from making a fool of himself.

A flash of silver around the bouquet of flowers in her hand catches his eye as he takes her in. He knows that, wrapped around those flowers, are the dog tags of her mentor and friend, Admiral David Anderson. Kaidan feels a tug of pain in his chest for the fallen soldier and Amara, knowing she would have loved to have him walk with her.

The pain is short-lived, however, as their eyes meet and she awards him with a gorgeous smile that sets his insides on fire. His biotics flare, startling the minister behind him, who takes a step back in surprise.

He ignores the chuckling to his left and reins himself in as she draws near, but his impatience gets the better of him and he eagerly closes the distance between them, ignoring the murmurs and pleased laughter at the lack of his self-control.

Amara beams at him. “Hi,” she whispers, her emerald eyes sparkling with love and amusement.

“You look…” He’s at a loss for words, finding no word to accurately describe just how breathtaking she looks. Beautiful, glorious, they’re all insufficient. “Incredible.”

Hackett chuckles and places her hand in Kaidan’s. She smiles at him, reaching up on her toes to press a soft kiss to his cheek, and Kaidan watches, stunned as the war-hardened admiral actually blushes. He tosses him man a stern look. “Take good care of this one, Major,” he orders gruffly. “She’s special. They don’t make them like her anymore.”

Kaidan shakes the older man’s hand. “I intend to, sir."

Hackett nods in approval and touches Amara’s cheek before stepping away to find his seat.

She grins at him and it takes everything in Kaidan not to kiss her senseless right then, but he clears his throat, and leads her towards the minister. He can’t take his eyes off of her.

"I have a surprise for you,” she says, voice low for only the two of them to hear.

“Oh?” he asks, grinning down at her, bringing her hand up to place a kiss on her knuckles.

“You have to wait until after the ceremony, though.”

“You’re such a tease.”

She grins, giving his hand a slight squeeze. “I know.”

Their vows are short and sweet, much to Kaidan’s relief. He reaches up, using the pads of his thumbs to brush away the tears pooling at her eyes as they’re finally declared husband and wife.

Cheers erupt from behind them, but he pays them no mind. He pulls Amara flush against his body, slowly lowering his face to hers before capturing her mouth in a heated kiss. Her arms wind around his neck, pulling him closer as their lips dance.

They pull away reluctantly and gaze at each other, and she smiles, reaching up to wipe away some of the lipstick that smeared across his handsome mouth, and he nips playfully at the digit. “So, can I know what the surprise is now?”

She laughs and pulls him into an embrace, and he shudders as her warm breath tickles his ear. “I’m pregnant.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, as always, to the wonderful Mordinette for beta reading for me!


End file.
